Strun Wraith
| notes = | introduced = }} The Strun Wraith is the first Wraith weapon, which was made available as a reward for the Survival Weekend Event. It is a modified version of the Strun shotgun, featuring improved stats and firing characteristics. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: * High damage, which makes it very effective against shielded enemies. * Good pellet count/spread ratio (greater pellet count/spread than Hek). * Very high status chance. * Good ammo efficiency. * Has a polarity. * Reload can be interrupted by firing. * Good critical chance. Disadvantages: * Damage falloff over distance. *Ineffective against high armored enemies until modded. *Reloads every shell individually, leading to a longer reload to a full magazine the emptier it is. Comparisons: *Compared to the MK1-Strun: **Higher base damage (300.0 vs. 180.0). ***Higher damage (195.0 vs. 99.0). ***Higher damage (45.0 vs. 27.0). ***Higher damage (60.0 vs. 54.0). **Faster rate of fire (2.50 rounds/s vs. 2.08 rounds/s). **Tighter spread (6.7 vs. 4.0). **Higher critical chance (15.0% vs. 7.5%). **Higher status chance (40.0% vs. 20.0%). **Larger magazine size (10 vs. 6). ***Results in a slower reload speed when at 0 ammo (5.0 vs. 3.8) *Compared to the Strun: **Equal base damage (300.0 vs. 300.0). ***Higher damage (195.0 vs. 165.0). ***Lower damage (60.0 vs. 90.0). **Tighter spread (6.7 vs. 4.0). **Higher critical chance (15.0% vs. 7.5%). **Higher critical multiplier (2.0x vs. 1.5x). **Higher status chance (40.0% vs. 20.0%). **Larger magazine size (10 vs. 6). ***Results in a slower reload speed when at 0 ammo (5.0 vs. 3.8) Acquisition *Earned as a reward from surviving for twenty minutes in the Survival Weekend Event. *Rewarded upon receiving 100 points in the Den of the Kubrow Tactical Alert. *Components and blueprint can be rewarded from Invasion missions. Notes * As a reward weapon, the Strun Wraith comes with its own weapon slot and pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. * Lower damage per pellet than Hek and Sobek, but higher than Boar. * Accuracy appears to be close to, if not identical, to the Hek. *The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 19.5 , 4.5 and 6.0 . *The listed Status Chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status. The actual base Status Chance per pellet is ~4.98%. *The weapon's reload time shown is proportional to the weapon's magazine size as it actually loads each round individually instead of altogether (reload time for each shot = Total reload time / magazine size). Tips * Strun Wraith combines well with critical rate and damage mods as the critical rate for each pellet is very high. * Vicious Spread works well on this shotgun. * A high status can result in an excellent crowd control weapon, depending on the elemental build. Radiation can result in a similar but less effective version of Nyx's Chaos. * Although reloading seems long, the weapon can be fired in the middle of the reloading process to interrupt it when the need arises. The reloading can then be resumed based on how many rounds there are left in the magazine. Trivia *When the Strun Wraith was first released, it had a critical chance of 50%, making it the weapon with the highest critical chance (prior to the release of the Synapse). This was unintended and was changed in a few hours after release. *This weapon was a reward for surviving at least 20 minutes during the Survival Weekend Event in a single round. *The Strun Wraith is the first Wraith Tenno weapon. *The Strun Wraith is the first Wraith weapon to be re-released. *When modded for +150% or more status chance (3 dual-stat elemental damage mods), one can reach a status chance of 100%. *As with all Wraith weapons, only the energy color can be changed. Other colors may be selected, but will not show on the weapon. Media StrunWraithCodex.png|Strun Wraith in Codex. 2013-09-03_00001.jpg|Strun Visual - It can't be changed. 999SLAYER_-_Weapon_Strun_Wraith.png Warframe 2013-09-28 16-49-57-23.jpg|Strun Wraith strunwraithdarthmufin.png 2013-11-27_00018.jpg Strun wraith codex.JPG|Strun Wraith Codex Strun_Wraith.png|Strun Wraith, it's visuals and stats Warframe Strun Wraith Overview Frost Prime Gameplay Warframe Strun Wraith Lets Max (Warframe) E59 - Strun Wraith STRUN WRAITH (fun) BUILD - Warframe 3 Forma - Update 17.1 STRUN WRAITH CHANGES Update 18.4 Warframe Patch History }} See Also * Strun, the original counterpart of this shotgun. * Wraith, the special prefix of the weapon. ru:Стран Призрак fr:Strun Wraith Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:Wraith Category:Event Reward Category:Tenno Category:Update 9 Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Tactical Alert Reward Category:Sortie Reward Category:Invasion Reward